Racetrack's Harmonica
by KatyRose4
Summary: Racetrack gets in trouble for skipping school and playing the harmonica. Later, that might just be what his family needs.


"I don't want to go to school," Anthony whined as he grabbed his bag. He had been going for two weeks, and was already miserable. He didn't like having to sit still in a stuffy classroom for hours at a time. And Ms. Gurtner was really strict and mean, and she spoke with an annoying high-pitched squeal.

"Well your father nearly broke his back trying to send us here, so I don't want to hear it." She patted down his coat, trying to brush off any dirt or dust.

"Can I go to the candy store after?"

"No, now _go._ "

"Aw, Mama," he protested.

But she just pushed him towards the door. "Robert will be waiting for you outside there." Robbie was their upstairs neighbor. Since Anthony was too young to go to school alone, and Robbie was three years older, he would walk him there everyday. His mother could technically do it, but she was a seamstress and a laundress and had little Adriana to take care of. It was better for her to stay at home, but Anthony didn't like Robbie. He was a little too wild and rude for his liking. But like his education, there was nothing he could do about it. He couldn't wait until he was old enough to live on his own, at least back then.

Robbie would usually take Anthony all the way to the front of the school, but that day, he didn't. They were on the street corner, about a block away, when Robbie asked, "You know how to get to school, right?" Anthony nodded. "Good, cause, I need to buy some lunch. I left mine at home. Can you go on your own?"

"Your mother would've never let you forget it." Mrs. Peters, much like his own parents, could be very controlling. She knew everything that went on in the house, and would've noticed the mistake. It was in his backpack.

"Yeah, well, that happened."

"What's _really_ going on?" He may have been eight years old, but that couldn't fool him.

"Okay, okay. I'm skipping school." Anthony was shocked. He couldn't imagine anyone, not even Robbie, doing such a crime. "I'm meeting some friends. Don't, tell, _anyone_."

"All right I won't." Robbie breathed a sigh of relief. "If you take me with you."

"What? I'm not doing that."

"Then I'll tell my parents." Robbie huffed. Anthony only smirked. He had finally got the best of his irritating neighbor. And there was a way to get out of his classes for the day, which definitely made him happy. Reluctantly, Robbie let him tag along.

The friends were all clumped together towards the entrance of a nearby park. "What's a kid doing here?"

"This is Anthony, my neighbor," Robbie explained. "He threatened to snitch if he didn't come." They didn't look too happy about it, but they didn't seem particularly mad either. Robbie began introducing everyone. "Stan, Danny, Eric, William, and that's Amy." He motioned to the only girl in the group. "She's Eric's boyfriend. And she plays the violin."

Anthony noticed she was holding some sort of case. "I practice and do reading and math at night. I play outside in the mornings for money," she replied. Anthony could tell that she would've been in school if she went there. She didn't seem like the kind of person to break rules. "I best get started." She took out her instrument, tuned it, and began to play. It was a little shaky at first, but after her fingers had warmed up, she made real magic. A few people tossed pennies into her bag. When she had finished the first song, her friends clapped. They all loved her music.

"How much do you usually get?"

"A few coins a day," she shrugged. "But it does help my family a little. And I get to use any extra for whatever I want." She had been saving up for a new dress for months.

Anthony, Robbie, and his friends, walked around for the rest of the day. Amy stayed behind. She hadn't planned on going with them in the first place, and was preoccupied with her violin.

The boys horsed around, mostly ignoring Anthony. But he didn't mind. He thought about Amy, and decided that he would try music too. He took out his harmonica and began to play. The case was too small to hold much, so he took off his hat instead. Sure enough, people flocked towards him and gave him money.

"That's so adorable," one woman cooed. He spent the whole afternoon with his harmonica. It was fun, at least more fun than school, and he got enough money for the candy he had been craving. He convinced Robbie and the others to go to the store so he could buy some, but as he walked out, he saw his mother.

"What are you doing here? You should be in school right now."

"I…Um…" He knew that he couldn't come up with a believable excuse. She already had her mind set in stone that he had done something wrong. She took him by the ear, grabbed Robbie's wrist, and dragged them back home. Class was still in session, but she knew that it would be over by the time they would get there.

"You are in big trouble mister. And I'm telling your parents, Robert." Both of them groaned. "I don't know what's wrong with you boys, but you are going to _have_ it when we get to the apartment." They knew that a harsh punishment was imminent (and deserved, though they were still terrified.)

When they made it back, Anthony's mother knocked on the Peters' door. Mrs. Peters greeted her, a confused look on her face, and Anthony's mother handed Robbie to her. "Your son didn't go to school today," she announced. Robbie gulped, and Mrs. Peters gave him the look of death.

Anthony got a long and intense lecture when they got to his place, and went to bed on the cold roof that night, without anything to eat (including his precious candy.) He found Robbie in the same situation. "I'm sorry I got us in trouble," Anthony apologized.

"No, it's my fault. I was the one that dragged you into this." The two didn't really talk again after that. Anthony's mother started taking him to school instead.

But the next year, Anthony didn't go there anymore. His father died in an accident at the construction sight he worked at. His mother got a second job as a librarian, and Anthony was left to be in charge of the house. It wasn't an easy time to deal with. He would've rather gone to school every day than have to say goodbye to his father. But that's just not how his life went. One doesn't get to make choices like that.

He spent his days sweeping the floors and dusting off furniture, and cooking. When his mother came home, she continued her work sewing and washing clothes, and by the time she was done, she was too exhausted to make food. So Anthony prepared it for everyone and did any other necessary task- all while making sure Adriana was happy and entertained.

After dinner, their mother would sit at the table, and look at all of the finances. She would sigh to herself, wondering just how they were going to keep up with the bills. She didn't know it, but Anthony saw it all. He tried to come up with ways he could help, but nothing good came to mind. The family was only barely getting by, and it was only a matter of time before some unforeseen expense would put them in debt.

Every afternoon, Adriana would beg to go outside. If Anthony had finished his chores in time, he would happily oblige. Sometimes, if he was really in a good mood and she asked for it, he would play with her. But most of the time, he just sat on a nearby bench and kept her in his eyeshot. It was weird to experience two opposite situations almost back to back- the happy child, and the stressed adult.

One day, as he watched Adriana skip and twirl around, he noticed someone who looked familiar. He didn't recognize her, but he couldn't help but wonder if he had seen her before. Then she took out a violin and began to play. He realized that it was Amy, the girl he met a million years ago. But before she could even finish her song, Adriana ran up to him. She pulled his pant leg. "I'm ready to go."

They started walking home, and Anthony kept thinking about Amy and music. He knew that he wouldn't make a lot of money, but it was good to at least try to make the plan work. "Do you mind if we stay out for an extra hour?" he asked Adriana outside the apartment. She just shook her head. "All right then." Just like before, he set his hat on the ground in front of him, brought the harmonica to his mouth, and began to play. Adriana began to do a cute little dance to the music, and people were awed by the adorable (and at least somewhat talented) children. Adriana and Anthony ended up with a few coins, which was better than nothing.

When their mother came home, and saw the money on the table, she looked a little surprised. It wasn't much, but she appreciated the gesture. She gave them a hug, and a quick, "Thank you."

"We did a performance right outside!" Adriana piped up.

Their mother joked to Anthony, "Interesting. Just like what you did last year, accept this time it was a positive thing." And it became a daily routine.


End file.
